1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sanitary ware, and more particularly to a sanitary ware with an annular mount.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sanitary wares are commonly used in restrooms and bathrooms, may be but are not limited to shower heads, nozzles or hoses and each has a body. A sanitary ware is fixed to or removably mounted on a wall or ceiling. However, the sanitary ware is generally mounted in a clamp corresponding to the body so when replaced, corresponding clamps also require replacement complicating do-it-yourself replacement.
Thus, a need exists for a sanitary ware with an annular mount for providing a convenient way for use.